The Beginning
by madamwolf
Summary: Oneshot. Exactly how did Michael get involved in the STNJ?


Yes I know this has been done before, but I thought I should just take a swing at it. But anyway as ya know this is about Michael before he is working for the STN-J and how he gets there. It's rated for some language and I think it may be a bit angsty in some parts I'm not to sure. But anyway hope ya like it and review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot or anything!

And by the way _italics _are what Michael's thinking.

* * *

It was late, around two A.M. but he was always up this late, it was just a habit to him by now. Michael Lee, he was only fifteen years old and lived alone in a small apartment, one of the things that made this possible was his skill with computers, he was able to force false documents. 

He was always at a computer ever since his ninth birthday when he first got one, of course he had worked on them before that but just to play games. However when he got his own he began to learn about all the different systems and hardware's he could look at. At first it was little things getting though simple security systems and what not. Now he thought himself one of the best hackers out there. But he would never mess anything up in the system like most hackers did he would just play around, look at files he wasn't supposed to, have fun with the information he learned.

He was lounging at his fairly small desk and his expensive computer, no wonder he could barley afford the rent. He always spent his money getting new systems. On his desk was an open soda can, a bag of potato chips and some old candy wrappers. He sighed looking for some new things to hack into, suddenly he found something.

"STN-J…" Michael said to himself out loud, he had tried getting in this system before but was unsuccessful, but that was almost a year ago he had gotten better since then. "Hmm…" After forty minutes of non stop typing and fighting against countless security systems, he was finally able to break though. He smiled to himself and adjusted his amber tinted glasses very proud of himself.

"Well let's see exactly what I just got into." He said and clicked on a file. "What the hell? Witches?"

He read some things that seemed unrealistic witches didn't exist, these powers that they claimed people possessed wasn't possible at all. After ten minutes of wandering the system he decided it was time to get out. But as he always did he left a small trail so he could easily lead himself back in. But something was wrong, he couldn't get out.

"Shit..." He said to himself and started panicking slightly.

Michael stared at the screen in shock something wasn't letting him get out, he tried everything. He slammed his fists on his key board hoping it would do something but all he succeeded at was causing a few beeps so erupt from his computer. Finally after a good half hour of trying to get out, Michael decided it was best to forget about what he saw and just log out. But when he tried to nothing happened he figured he must had done something wrong so he tried again and again and again. Nothing. The system wouldn't let him leave so he got up from his computer chair and ran around the back. He pulled the power cord and saw his monitor go blank and the soft humming of the computer die. He didn't care if he lost any files, as long as he was out of the system.

Michael decide that was enough hacking for one night and went over to his small bedroom not bothering to change out of his clothes he just fell on the bed to go to sleep.

There was a loudknocking at the door,it sounded like someone was trying to break it down. He quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and opened his bed room door a crack, his front door was shaking and he silently thanked the apartment building for having heavy doors. But then gun shots were heard and the hinges of his door broke. Michael gasped, shut his bedroom door and backed away from it. Voices were heard on the other side, things like 'here's the computer' or 'get the hard drive out'. But the one that got to Michael the most was 'find them and kill them'.

Michael ran to the back corner of his room but in seconds his bedroom door was being beat at. More shots were heard and that one fell in, it was no use hiding they saw him right away shaking in the corner of his room.

"There he is." Said what looked like the leader, they all advanced to him and Michael winced visibly thinking they would kill him right there.

"Wait." Said one of the men in the door way. "I just got word from the boss, he want us to bring him in."

"Why?" Said the one who had the gun pointed at Michael.

"Don't know." He replied. "But better do what he says."

The leader sighed but still hit Michael over the head making everything go black and that was the last thing he remembered of that night.

When he woke up he noticed that he was lying on a cold, hard floor. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a cell, there were no windows so he had no way of telling what time it was.

He tried to stand up but for some reason his legs weren't working, but finally he managed to stand but still a bit wobbly. He looked around and saw nothing around him but bars and cold stone walls.

He sighed and leaned against one of them and slid down to the floor. _What have I gotten myself into…_ he thought to himself. _It was just a regular system, why did this have to happen now? I'll die in here for sure._ He buried his face in his hands making his glasses go up to his forehead as he sat there he didn't notice the people walking up to his cell.

"Hey!" Said a stern voice outside his cell, Michael looked up at the person standing outside the bars. He was clad in all back and was fairly pale. "Come with me." He said and unlocked the cell door.

Michael didn't wait for him to come inside and get him he willingly got up and walked over, he already knew his fate. Nothing could change it now. He walked between two men, one in front and the other in back. None said a word and that made Michael even more nervous, he had no idea where he was going. But finally the man in the front stopped and opened a door. "Go in and wait." He commanded.

Michael did as he was told and sat down in the closest chair on the closest side of the steal table in the center. As he waited he tapped his foot to some non existent music in his head, it was a habit whenever he was nervous ever since he was young. After what seemed like hours a man in a suit walked in, he looked as though he was very important and maybe even head of this place.

"So, you're the one who hacked into our system?" he asked leaning forward placing his hands on the table.

"Y – yes, Sir." Michael said not meeting his eyes and continuing to look down.

"Look at me." He commanded and Michael looked up. "How did you get in the system? No one has ever been able to do that before."

"I just… did." Michael replied. "I don't know how."

"Quite a hacker you are then, hm?"

"I guess." Michael said.

"You know, you should be dead now, right?" He said.

Michael looked up for a second and nodded slowly.

"Tell you what, you may prove to be useful around here. You work for us and I'll spare your life. What do you say? Work for me and live?" He said.

Michael looked at him slightly confused. _There must be a catch, I wouldn't just be offered a job and still have everything. But I suppose anything he throws at me is better then death_. He thought and after a few seconds nodded. "Fine, I'll work for you."

"Good." He smirked slightly for a split second. "Now, you can't leave without my permission."

_I knew it… there was a catch…_

"And I suggest you don't ask for it." He said and then tossed a thick chain with a dog tag attached to it on the table. "Put it on."

Michael did as he was told to and quickly noticed that once it was linked he couldn't unlink it.

"Now there are a few people outside waiting for you they'll take you to your new office." The man walked to the back door and opened it, but right before he left he turned back slightly. "I'm Takuma Zaizen, your new boss." He then left the room leaving Michael fingering the chain around his neck.

When he got up, he walked out the door finding the two men still standing there. When he reached them they left and Michael fallowed them. "This is where you will be living." One said in a monotone. The room was small but bigger then his old one, it was very plain and empty except for a bed, dresser, nightstand and lamp. "Come on." Michael tore his gaze away from the room when one of them spoke to him and noticed they were leaving and jogged slightly to catch up.

"This is your work place." The other one said. It was a expensive computer, far better then his old one on a bigger desk with several other computers around it.

The two men began to leave. "Well, what am I doing?" Michael asked turning around to them.

"You'll figure it out." The one said and they both left through the door.

Michael sighed and turned back to his computer. He sat down and turned it on, after forty five minutes of searching he found out more information about the STN-J and the people he would be working with. But still the thought of witches seemed unreal to him.

After a week of being there he quickly learned about his co-workers and the one girl there, Karasuma, seemed to warm up to him quickly. But the rest were distant and it took nearly two months for them to completely accept Michael as part of the team. After he had been there for two full years he was officially one of them after he no longer was the new guy, which was now Sakaki. Michael couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. But not to long after that they lost one of the members of the team, everybody was depressed about this, he was a bit distant from Michael at the beginning (but not as much as Amon was although he was distant to everybody all the time to matter how long he knew you) but he had come to respect and Michael saw the happier side of him. Now that he was dead it seemed the placed lacked a certain happiness that he carried and six months later when they got the word a new hunter was coming he was a little taken back. No one could replace him, he guess he would just have to wait and see who the new guy would be.

* * *

Woo! Now all I need is reviews people so bring 'um on in! 


End file.
